The Babysitter
by Cimbom
Summary: Bubbles got a job as a babysitter, to get money. But what happens, if she meets Boomer? The big brother from the twins she has to babysit? This is BubsxBoomer only! Rated T for the upcoming language!
1. Chapter 1

___**New idea for a story! This time this is a BubblesxBoomer fiction! I hope you'll enjoy! **_  
_**But I'm telling you now! This is only in Bubbles' POV, because I realized, that I write crappy with mixed POVs. So please don't ask if I can write in another POV. I'm just saying:)**_  
_**Plus, in this story, Blossom, Buttercup, Brick and Butch don't exist. Bubbles is an only normal child. **_  
_**Her looks also didn't change. She still has her light blue eyes and her blonde hair. But just imagine, she doesn't wear it in pigtails anymore. She wears them open now!**_

* * *

Bubbles' POV:

I woke up as my alarm went on. After a short stretch I turned it off. It said 8 am. With a quiet sigh, I made my way to the bathroom, without waking my room-mate up.

I stared at the mirror. My golden blonde locks were very messy and it seemed like my sky blue eyes were screaming for more sleep. This is a typical morning to me. But with a shower and a little bit of make up, I'll look better.

It took me 1 hour to take a shower, to brush my teeth, to change into new clothes and to fix my hair. I was about to apply my make up, when I heard someone enter the bathroom.

It was non other than my room mate Stella. She had golden hair like mine with platinum blonde streaks and golden brown eyes.

"Good morning Stella" I greeted her. She greeted me back and brushed her teeth.

After I've finished my make up, I made my way outside. You know, I'm in college for designers in Citiesville and it's my first year and all students have to share a room with maximal three persons. And we all have to pay for our equipment(scissors, textiles, needles etc) plus for the apartment, groceries and all that stuff. So I was looking out for a job.

And I got one, as a babysitter and they will pay me 15000$ each month and maybe they'll add some extra. This family is really rich.

I got out of the apartment something around 10 am and made my way to the part of the town, where the rich people live. I sadly can't remember what this part was called.

After some turns and etc, I was standing in front of a huge gate, which was protecting a really big villa. My eyes grew wide. The villa was beautiful. It had grass with a strong green touch, a swimming pool and a playground for their kids.

But the most amazing thing that catched my eye was the house. It had really wide windows and the structures of the house looked old, but not too old. It was just perfect.

I pressed the bell, which was attached on the gate and waited few seconds. Then I heard a crack.

"Hello, who's here?" a voice asked. I giggled and looked at the bell. There was a little camera watching every move I make.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium, I'm here to babysit the children." I said. The voice told me to wait and the gate opened by itself.

I got inside and a butler, whose outfit looked like a penguin, welcomed me and brought me inside.

Once I got in, two kids were running toward the door. They are two boys and they were 4 years old.

"Who's dat?" the little boy asked. I bent down to his level. "I'm Bubbles, your new babysitter" I answered his question cheerfully. "And what are your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Raph," said the one who just asked me who I was "and dis is Mikey" he also introduced his brother. (A/N It's not "Mickey" like the Mouse, just 'Mikey')

I smiled at both of them. They are so cute! They have brown, short, shaggy hair. Their skin looks lightly tanned. But Raph has green eyes, while Mikey got blue ones. That was awesome! That means I won't get confused who to call Raph or Mikey.

"Oh, welcome Miss Utonium." someone said. I turned around and saw non other than the father of the twins, Mr. Hamato. (A/N I really didn't want to use 'Jojo' – it's overused by now:P)

I made a small bow in front of him. "Hello, Sir." I greeted him. He smiled at me. The billionaire wanted to say something but something interrupted him.

A guy rolled into the entrance hall. He was something around my age, probably older. He got few freckles on his upper cheeks and shaggy hair, just like the twins. They were just golden blonde though.

He wanted to get outside, but before he did, his ocean deep blue eyes mustered me. I blushed a really mad red tone. Then he left without saying a word.

"Sir, who was that?" I asked Mr. Hamato.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "This is my oldest son, Boomer. But sadly, his little brothers act more mature than he does. Sometimes I think that **he **needs the babysitter and not Raph or Mikey." he said.

I looked to the door and frowned. "Anyway, I'll leave now." he said. "Be careful boys, and do whatever Ms. Utonium says."

"Sir, you can call me Bubbles." I told him. He smiled and added "Then you shall not call me 'Sir' nor 'Mr. Hamato'. Just call me Richard."

I nodded and smiled at him.

'I wonder when 'Boomer' will come back. He really looks cute. I guess, being a babysitter is not bad.' I thought.

Richard left with a goodbye and the butler made his way to the kitchen. Well that's what I thought.

"Mikey? Raph? Wanna get outside and go to the playground?" I asked the kids. They nodded in excitement and got their shoes on.

We got out of the house and went to the backyard where the playground is. I brought the twins to the swings and made them sit on it. Later I was pushing each one of them.

We spent two hours on the playground until the butler called us for lunch.

I brought the twins inside. "Bubbles?" Mikey asked.

I bent down to their level and picked both up. "What's wrong Mikey?" I asked him.

"We're warning you. The butler is always listening to every conversation in this house. He knows everything what happens around here." Raph whispered into my ear. I giggled.

Was the butler like Niles from the sitcom "The Nanny"?

"Thanks buds." I told them and put them down.

We made our way to the kitchen. But we weren't alone. No. Boomer was sitting on the table.

How the shell did he get here without me noticing?

I mentally slapped myself and helped Raph and Mikey to sit on a seat and then I sat too. I looked over to Boomer, who looked at me too.

I gave him a shy smile, but he didn't return it. Instead, he was frowning.

"Hey Boomer, I'm Bub-" I began, but he interrupted me.

"I know who you are, _babysitter_." he snapped at me. I quickly shut my mouth before a fight starts.

* * *

_**How do you like it so far?**_

_**P.S. Raph and Mikey are from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, well, only the names. I didn't have good ones on my mind ):**_

_**r&r**_

_**Cimbom**_~


	2. Chapter 2

Who's ready for Chapter 2?! Well I am! Hope you enjoy! Xx

* * *

Bubbles POV:

Boomer and I sat in silence. I really wanted to have a conversation with him, but I guess he'll snap at me again. So I did nothing but fed the kids.

20 minutes later, Boomer got up and went downstairs. Before he left the kitchen, he glared at the butler.

I raised one eyebrow. "What's the deal with him?" I asked everybody.

"Master Boomer hates employees in his house, Miss." the Butler said.

"Well, that explains, why he's rude to us. But what's the reason?" I asked again. Everybody in the room shrugged.

I made a thoughtful look (A/N LOL Bubbles and thinking :']) and put Raph and Mikey down.

They immediately ran toward Boomers direction. Three minutes later, I heard a very loud thump and ran upstairs.

I wanted to look through all the doors, but that wasn't necessary. I saw a huge door widely open, which was on my right side. I quietly made my way toward the door and peeked.

Boomer was laying on his back with Raph and Mikey on his stomach area. The twins were laughing. But not only them. Boomer laughed too.

He looked very cute like this. His laughter is music to my ears. I giggled quietly.

Big mistake. Boomer heard and saw me. He looked at me and glared and shut the door.

Another thump and yelling and the twins came out. Mikey had few tears on his face, while Raph tried to cheer him up and turned around, only to stick his tongue out to Boomer.

"Oh no, Mikey what happened?" I asked him. He sniffed and wiped his tears away.

"He yelled at us, because we just told him, that we had more fun with you and not with him." he said. I felt bad. Not only for Mikey, also for Boomer.

"You know what Mikey? Let's go downstairs and I'll tell your butler to give you two a chocolate-vanilla sundae." I offered him. Both of them nodded and ran back to the kitchen and I followed them.

"Sir? Could you give Mikey and Raph each a chocolate-vanilla sundae?" I asked him. "_Just to cheer them up."_ I added. The butler nodded.

"Miss Utonium, you can just call me Garry." He told me. I gave him a smile and told him to call me 'Bubbles' like I told my boss. But he only shook his head.

Then I shrugged. "Garry, I'll go back upstairs, to have a look on Boomer." I said. The butler bit his lower lip but nodded.

I went back to where I came from, few minutes ago and knocked on Boomers door. "Master Boomer? Can I come in?" I asked. I only called him _Master_, so he would calm down.

I didn't hear anything coming out of his room. I waited few minutes and before I could knock the door again, someone tapped me.

I turned around and held my hands up in defense-position but when I realized who it was, I lowered my hands. It was Boomer, and he looked pissed.

"What are you doing here, brat?" he asked rudely. His voice was very deep and husky now.

That voice kinda scared me and my legs were shaking slightly. Unluckily, Boomer noticed it and grabbed my arm very rudely. "I asked you a question" he angrily said.

"I-i...I wanted to talk with you." I stuttered. He let go off me.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now go back to your _babysitting_" he hissed and opened his door to get in. This time, I held him back and pulled him around.

"Listen to me _Boomer_," I hissed "what did I do to you? What's your problem?!" I started to raise my voice.

He said nothing for a while and opened his mouth. "I just don't like people who work in THIS house, who I DON'T know. Now let go, you're annoying me." with that, he jerked my hand off from him and got into his room.

I frowned. _What's the big deal?_I asked myself. _Don't worry, Boomer. I'll find it out, sooner or later._

I went back downstairs, first into the kitchen, but there was no one around anymore. So I went to the living room and saw the twins.

I made my way over to him and they moved to the sides and patted the middle. I guess they want me to sit between them, so I did and wrapped my arms around each of them.

They were watching the Fresh Prince of Bel Air. My eyes widened. I _love_ this show, how come they watch it in _this_ age?

I just found out that this was a Special of the show. They aired more than only one episode. Mikey, Raph and I were laughing. Hell, we even didn't notice that someone entered the villa.

"Hello home, I'm back" a male voice said. I jumped off the couch and went to the door.

"Welcome back Richard." I welcomed him warmly. He smiled.

"And how was your first day?" he asked. I giggled cheerfully.

"It was amazing, your sons are amazing! I'd like to babysit them more often!" I said and smiled widely, but soon my smile disappeared. "Well, Boomer was really rude. I tried to talk to him, but well, never mind." I added.

Richard frowned. I knew he pitied me. "We'll try to fix him Bubbles. I don't know what happened back then, but since I fired the last babysitter, he's been like this." he tried to explain.

I thought again for a while. "Richard, I could investigate?" I offered him.

He only shrugged. "I don't know Bubbles. We'll talk about it in another day alright?" he asked.

"Daddy, daddy!" a yelling Raph came to the entrance hall. "We want dat Bubbles comes again!" Mikey said in excitement and jumped up and down.

Their dad smiled at them. "Guess, we'll see you again Bubbles. Is tomorrow 1 pm alright with you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, thanks Richard. See you tomorrow!" I said and got my stuff. I gave Raph and Mikey a quick hug and went back to the apartment, where Stella was already waiting for me.

"So Bubs? How was your first day?" she asked.

"It was alright I guess. The twins are really cute, but their older brother was mean to me for no reason." I answered. "Richard said that he's been like this since he fired their last babysitter."

Stella's eyes grew wide. "Richard? As in _Richard Hamato_?! **The** _Richard Hamato_?!" she asked.

"Why?" I asked.

Stella held my shoulder. "Do you remember Brat Plutonium?" She asked. I nodded.

"She was the last babysitter from the Hamato's. She was dating the oldest son of him and got fired, because Brat apparently killed Mrs. Hamato. That even was the reason, that she got kicked out off college!" she said.

My eyes grew wide. _That's why Boomer was mean to me and Garry. He probably thinks that we want to kill a family member of him._

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

How was it? Review, so I can see what I could do better the next time!

Plus, don't forget to read my other stories **Rising Sun, Camp Element **and **Two different Worlds collide**.

Much love

Cimbom~


	3. Chapter 3

So people, here's chapter 3. I'll upload the 4th chapter after I got 15+ reviews :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Recently:_

_Stella held my shoulder. "Do you remember Brat Plutonium?" She asked. I nodded. _

"_She was the last babysitter from the Hamato's. She was dating the oldest son of him and got fired, because Brat apparently killed Mrs. Hamato. That even was the reason, that she got kicked out off collage!" she said._

_My eyes grew wide. That's why Boomer was mean to me and Garry. He probably thinks that we want to kill a family member of him. _

* * *

Bubbles' POV:

_I needed answers._

I quickly put on my shoes. "Stella, I'm going to visit an old _friend_." I hissed. But she held me back and looked at me. "I'm coming with you. I still need to pluck a chicken with her." she said.

I gave her a nod and waited for Stella to get ready. We two got outside and ran toward Brat's apartment, which was sadly, in the other side of the town.

Finally, after 25 minutes(with a taxi) we reached her apartment and rang her bell few times. Nobody opened, but we realized that the door was open. I sweat dropped and pushed the door widely open and we got in.

We ran upstairs to where her apartment is. Her door was open too. Stella and I got inside carefully, but after few minutes, we realized that there was nothing.

We made our way to the living room, only to see an unconscious Brat on the ground. She had a lot of injuries on her body. I looked around the living room. Everything's destroyed. I looked back to Brat. It was a horrible sight. Her clothes are torn, her hair and face was a bloody mess.

I couldn't take it at all. I hate seeing blood. I screamed in horror, but Stella gave me the "shut-up-look" and I've shut up.

She called the ambulance and police and made her way to Brat. "Brat? Can you hear me?" she asked her. There was no response. We did first aid on her, until the ambulance and police men came.

"What happened in here?" asked a chubby policeman.

"We don't know officer. We wanted to visit the victim and rang the bell, but we got no response. So we got inside and her door was open. We looked out for her and found her unconscious on the ground over there." I said and pointed to the place where Brat laid before the Ambulance brought her out.

The policeman wrote everything on his notepad and nodded after every sentence. "Can we go see her?!" Stella asked patient-less.

I looked to the man in blue. He looked at Stella, at his notepad and back to Stella. He had a serious face and shook his head no.

Stella's face went pale. The officer saw that and laughed. "I was kidding lady, you may go." he said and we quickly left the building.

"When do you think, should we visit Brat?" I asked. She shrugged, showing me she didn't know.

"Let's call and ask?" she suggested.

"That's an idea. Did you bring your phone?" I asked her. Stella nodded and quickly dialed the number for the hospital.

We waited few seconds and then, somebody picked up the other line and Stella switched on the speaker. "_Hello, Hospital of Citiesville. It's Willa Shaw speaking. How can I help you?_" a female voice said.

"Hello Mrs. Shaw. My name's Bubbles Utonium. My friend called the hospital for help earlier. A _friend_ of us got hurt badly. Her name's Brat Plutonium. I just wanted to know, when we could visit her." I told her.

There was a silence for a few seconds. "_Ah, I remember. Miss Plutonium is in surgery now. I think you two can visit her tomorrow in the morning._"

"Alright Miss Shaw. Thank you, goodbye" I said.

"Wow, what a professional talking." Stella snickered. I playfully punched her arm. "Shut up Stella! It's really not the time, to make jokes. Our question-victim is injured badly and I really need her to answer some questions!" I then snapped at her.

"Alright, alright Mrs. I-punch-everyone" she said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on let's go. I'm exhausted right now." I told her and Stella agreed.

On our way home, we made a stop in a cafe. It was always the same when we got to a cafe. Stella would look for a free table in the corner and I got us the usual stuff.

"Don't forget, I want my hot chocolate with whipped cream and my toast." she said before she went looking. I let out a sigh. Well, whatever. The line in front of me became smaller and now it was my turn.

"Two hot chocolates with extra whipped cream and two toasts in two plates, please" I said. The cashier nodded and quickly brought me two cups of hot chocolate and two plates with toast and put it on a tablet.

"That makes 6.45$, Miss." the cashier said. I gave him a 10$ Bill. "Keep the change." I smiled at him. "Thanks Miss." he said and put the money into the cash register.

I took the plate and looked for Stella. In the back I saw a person jumping up and down. I sweat dropped. That could only be Stella.

I changed my direction and went up to the jumping Stella and sat next to her. "Here's your hot chocolate and your toast" I said and put her things out of the tablet and did the same thing with mine. "Thanks Bubs," Stella said happily and bit in her toast.

I got up and brought the tablet back.

I turned around and I before I could take one step, somebody cached my eye.

A young boy stood in front of me. He had golden-blonde hair, but it was messed up and almost covered his eyes.

"Boomer?" I asked him. He glared at me. I swear, if looks could hurt, I would have died already.

"What do you want, Bitch?" he asked. I looked down. "Nothing" I said quietly and ran to my seat.

20 minutes passed and I still didn't touch my toast nor my hot chocolate. It was quiet.I almost thought, It would stay like this, but boy I was wrong.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?" Stella asked. I said nothing. First, I looked around the cafe and noticed that Boomer took a seat in front of us. His back faced our table.

"Do you see that blonde dude in front of you?" I asked her in a whisper.

Stella nodded. "Why do you whisper?" she asked. I groaned. "That's Boomer. The son from my boss. I just saw him when I brought the tablet back and I got shocked and almost yelled his name. Pah, he called me a bitch." I explained to her. Stella's eye twitched.

"That son of a-" she said and got up. But I held her back.

"Stella, no. It's not like I'm going to face him everyday." I calmed her down. "Do you want my toast? I've lost my appetite." I told her.

"Can I have your hot chocolate too?" she asked.

"Nope" I said and popped the 'p'. "Hmpf" she said and we left the cafe.

But before I got out completely, I quickly glanced at Boomer. He stared at me and didn't notice that I looked at him. He kinda looks peaceful like that. It's almost very cute. Almost.

* * *

_**Sneak peak for the next Episode:**_

"_But Bubbles, I swear I didn't do anything to his family!" Brat cried. "Can you prove it?!" Stella asked her furiously. Brat nodded her head and got out her phone. She looked through her pictures._

"_It was her" she said and showed us a picture. _

_I narrowed my eyes. "Brat, that's no proof." I told her. Brat only raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Look through my messages then." _

_I did as told. "Why would I want to do such a thing like that? Everybody knew that I loved- .. I mean 'love' Boomer." She added._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Remember I want 15+ reviews. I want to know your opinion and I can't continue without knowing a single thing about how you guys think about it. See ya in Episode 4 or in the other next chapters from my other stories **Camp Element** and **Two different Worlds collide**

Love~

Cimbom


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up! Let's forget this crap with the "15+ Reviews for the next Chapter" thingy and so on! I've never been so motivated to upload my stories. I think it's because of the Preview for the following Chapter, which made me excited to know what's gonna happen O.O Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this!

* * *

**Previously**:

"_Stella, no. It's not like I'm going to face him everyday." I calmed her down. "Do you want my toast? I've lost my appetite." I told her._

"_Can I have your hot chocolate too?" she asked._

"_Nope" I said and popped the 'p'. "Hmpf" she said and we left the café._

_But before I got out completely, I quickly glanced at Boomer. He stared at me and didn't notice that I looked at him. He kinda looks peaceful like that. It's almost very cute. Almost._

Stella and I stepped out off the café and wandered along the streets back to our apartment.

Once we've reached the apartment, we got rid off our jackets and shoes and went inside. "Stella, we should think of simple questions to ask Brat. I think we shouldn't stress her." I started.

"You're right Bubs. So you start thinking, while I'll get my hair comb. My hair is really messed up right now." she said and got up, but I only held her back.

"You're no help Stella. Anyways, we're in the apartment. No one will see you with your 'messy' hair" I snapped at her.

That made Stella quiet and she sat down and made a face that should supposed to be a 'thinking' face. I looked at her and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" This time it was her turn to snap, but my laughter didn't stop.

"S-s-sorry," I said in between laughter "but your face from earlier was hilarious."

I laughed non-stop and Stella joined me few minutes later. But afterward, we stopped and we got serious.

"You want an honest answer Bubbles?" Stella started "I actually don't know what we're going to ask Brat. I just know that it has something to do with Boomer, his family and your job."

I slapped my forehead. "Seriously Stella? It was your idea to ask Brat about the incident and now you say you don't know an effing thing?"

She answered me with a nod. Seriously, how stupid can one person be?

"Stella, remember? Boomer's mom got murdered when Brat was dating him. She got attacked by an unknown person in her apartment?" I slowly asked her.

Now she made a "now-I-get-it" face. Seriously, she got some issues. First, she's acting intelligent and then stupid. Oh well, welcome in my world.

~the next morning~ (A/N not in the mood to describe what they were doing the rest of the day. I mean it's 11:13pm right now.)

I woke up on a stormy day and turned my head around, only to see the clock. It was 9:36am.

With a sigh, I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and I almost scared myself.

I had dark bags under my eyes, my hair was really messy and dried saliva could be seen on the corner of my mouth. Luckily, I can handle that in a short time.

I grabbed my blue hair comb and brushed my hair. Later on, I stripped my pajamas off and hopped under the shower. I'd get ready in a half of hour without putting make up on.

10 minutes later, I got out and dried my body with a towel and grabbed my bathrobe and wore it, quickly brushed my teeth and left the bathroom. I went to Stella's bedroom and woke her up.

"Stella, get up now. We're going to pay a visit at the hospital, remember?" I impatiently said. With few groans, she finally managed to get up.

"What time is it?" she asked and rubbed her eyes. I shrugged.

"Must be something around 10 am" I answered and heard another, LOUD groan coming out off her.

"Did you take a shower already?" She asked me.

"Yes, yes I did. It's your turn now." I told her and went into my bedroom. I was looking through my wardrobe and found the perfect outfit for the stormy day.

A light-blue T-shirt and dark-blue skinny jeans. I also found a red sweater that matches my pants and shirt.

I quickly changed and sat in front of my make-up table. After I grabbed a hair comb, I've brushed my hair once again and got ready.

Half an hour later, Stella managed to finish too and each of us grabbed an umbrella and got out.

"Remind me to buy a car next time." Stella said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Well, do that, when we have enough money." I said "Come on, let's rent a taxi. It's too stormy out here." I added and saw Stella's nod.

~later, in the hospital~

"So Stella. Stay right here. I'm going to ask the Desk-Lady where Brat's room is." I told her and she pouted but did as told.

I made my way over to the receptionist. "Good morning. I'm looking for the room of Brat Utonium." I said.

The lady was staring at the computer-screen then at me. "2nd floor, room 340." She answered and her gaze fell back to the screen.

I went back to Stella. "Come on Blondie. Second floor in room 340." I told her.

We quickly went to the elevator and pressed the "2nd floor" button and waited. Once we heard a 'ding' we went out and went looking for the room 340.

"335.. 336.. 337.. 338.. 339..Ah here it is." Stella whispered. I turned my head to her. And she was right. Brat's room was only inches away from her face.

"Don't forget. You shut up and I ask the questions." I told her. She glared at me but shut up.

I knocked on the door and heard a quiet 'Come in'. I opened the door and entered the room. Stella was right behind me.

"Brat? How do you feel?" I asked her. I didn't hear anything coming out from Brat for a few seconds.

"Horrible." She mumbled and looked at her bed sheets. I made my way over to her and sat in the corner of her bed.

"You'll feel better in no time Brat." I tried to cheer her up. She looked at me and gave me a helpless smile. "Tell me, who did this to you."

Brat didn't say a word but a fearful look spread her face.

"Brat what's wrong?" Stella asked her.

"Nothing's wrong." she mumbled quietly.

"Then tell us. Why did you kill Boomer's mom? And tell us the truth!" I almost yelled at her and quickly covered my mouth. _'Oops.'_

I saw that tears started to build in Brat's eyes.

"But Bubbles, I swear I didn't do anything to his family!" Brat cried.

"Can you prove it?!" Stella asked her furiously. Brat nodded her head and got out her phone. She looked through her pictures.

Few seconds later, she stopped doing that. "It was her" she said and showed us a picture.

I narrowed my eyes. "Brat, that's no proof." I told her. Brat only raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Look through my messages then."

I did as told. "Why would I want to do such a thing like that? Everybody knew that I loved - .. I mean 'love' Boomer." She added, while I was reading the messages.

My eyes widened. Brat was right. It wasn't her who did this.

"Brat, don't tell me that this is Princess!?" I stated and Brat nodded her head.

"Damn it. I'm sorry for yelling at you Brat." I apologized. "But one more thing. Did she do this to you?" I added.

"No, it was Berserk. She's working for her." Brat explained. (A/N Berserk and Brat aren't related in this story!)

"Both of them belong to jail. Or worse." Stella said with an angry tone in her voice. I let out a deep breath.

"Brat, don't worry. It's going to be alright. When we get out, we'll tell the receptionist that no one should come to visit you alright? For your own safety. We'll track Princess down and bring her to jail. And I'll-" I stopped talking for a moment and closed my eyes. "I'll help you getting back together with Boomer." I finally added.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Oh thanks Bubbles." She squeaked, jumped over me and hugged me until she realized that she's badly injured and backed away. "Owh."

I smiled at her, but I felt a pain inside of me and looked down. "Bubbles? How do you know Boomer anyways?" Brat asked me.

I looked at her. "I work for his dad as the babysitter for his children."

"Oh, well good luck then Bubbles."

"Thanks Brat. Get well soon alright?" I told her and got up. "Come on Stella. It's time to stop Princess." I ordered.

"Alright Bubs." She said and made her way to the door. "Get well soon Brat." She said and we both left.

The stormy weather was perfectly showing my emotions. "Mhm, Stella. I think I should tell Boomer about the incident." I told her.

"Do anything that you think it's right. But if you're going now, then I'm coming with you." She said.

"Alright."

* * *

_Sneak Peak for episode 5._

_Stella and I made our way to Boomer's room. Before I knocked on his door, I was deadly silent. "Let's hope everything's gonna change after this is all over." Stella told me and placed her hand on my shoulder._

"_Amen." I said and knocked on Boomer's door. One minute passed and the door went widely open._

_Boomer was standing in front of us and glared at me. "What do you want?!" he yelled at me._

"_Boomer. We need to talk with you." Stella told him. He furiously looked at my blonde haired best friend. "And why?" He asked._

_"__It's important. Like, really important."_

* * *

So, this is episode 4. Hope you enjoyed :3 I can't believe this is the longest Chapter I've ever written :P  
R&R and check out my other stories on my profile!

Lots of love,

Cimbom~


	5. Chapter 5

Heey guys, sorry for not posting chapters anymore! I really am! I've been busy with school and my exams started. I'm so stressed, I couldn't handle anything anymore and stopped with everything on the internet! But here I am with another chapter from "The Babysitter" and I'm still working on the other stories!

* * *

5

_Recently:_

_I smiled at her, but I felt a pain inside of me and looked down. "Bubbles? How do you know Boomer anyways?" Brat asked me._

_I looked at her. "I work for his dad as the babysitter for his children."_

"_Oh, well good luck then Bubbles."_

"_Thanks Brat. Get well soon alright?" I told her and got up. "Come on Stella. It's time to stop Princess." I ordered._

"_Alright Bubs." She said and made her way to the door. "Get well soon Brat." She said and we both left._

_The stormy weather was perfectly showing my emotions. "Mhm, Stella. I think I should tell Boomer about the incident." I told her._

"_Do anything that you think it's right. But if you're going now, then I'm coming with you." She said._

"_Alright."_

_Back to reality:_ (A/N LOL which reality?)

* * *

Stella and I stopped a taxi and got in. "Where should I drive you young ladies?" the taxi driver asked. Stella opened her mouth and closed it, as she remembered that she didn't know the adress from Boomer's house but she was staring at the man with hearts on her eyes.

The driver looked like he was between 20 and 22 years old and had brown hair with green eyes. His body, oh well, he was a well built young man. Really handsome.

I rolled my eyes at Stella and turned my attention to the driver.

"To Fleur Oaks Street 18, please hurry!" I yelled at the him. His face got furious. "Fleur Oaks Street 18? You girls live there?" he smirked.

I wanted to say something, but my blonde haired best friend pushed me to the window and talked for me instead. "No we don't, we're visiting some friends. Can I sit next to you in the front?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer and climbed to the front.

"I'm Stella by the way." she slyly smiled at him and blinked with her eyes, so it would look cute. The taxi driver understood what she was trying to do and smirked at her. "I'm Nicolai, but call me Nick."

Stella started giggling and we drifted off to Boomer's villa.

30 minutes passed and we finally arrived. Stella and "Nick" were chatting the whole ride, which kind of annoyed me.

We got out off the taxi but Stella stopped me from walking. "Wait Bubs, Nick needs his money." With that, she bent down and sat in the taxi again, but let the door from the car open. "How much do we owe you?"

The taxi driver took Stella's hand and smiled at her. "This ride goes on me, but can I have your number?" he asked her. Of course, Stella couldn't say no.

"Bubbles, hurry! A pen!" she squealed. I narrowed my eyes, shook my head and pointed to her bag. Her gaze followed my finger and then she slapped herself and found a pen. She wrote her number on his arm and winked at him.

"Don't forget to call, hotst-" She was cut of by me. "Would you hurry up now?!"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the Mansion. Thanks to Gary, we could get into the villa with no problems.

"Gary, is Boomer home?" I asked the butler.

"Yes Miss Bubbles, Sir Hamato Junior is in his bedroom." he answered us.

Stella and I made our way to Boomer's room. Before I knocked on his door, I was deadly silent. "Let's hope everything's gonna change after this is all over." Stella told me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Amen." I said and knocked on Boomer's door. One minute passed and the door went widely open.

Boomer was standing in front of us and glared at me. "What do you want?!" he yelled at me.

"Boomer. We need to talk with you." Stella told him. He furiously looked at my blonde haired best friend. "And why?" He asked.

"It's important. Like, really important." Boomer said nothing, but looked at us with his raised eyebrows. I can't help but blush at this sight. He's really cute.

"Alright, fine come in." He said and let us in his room.

We got in and looked around. "Sit down." He told us and we did as told. Stella and I sat on Boomer's bed and looked at him. None of us knew how to start.

"So what's so important?" he asked us. He looked at Stella and slowly turned his head to me, with his usual glare. I said nothing and looked at Stella. She quickly understood and talked.

"Boomer? We were investigating, about the incident with your mom and Brat." She started. Her words gave Boomer goosebumps and he glared more. "Don't you dare talking about this bitch." he answered.

"But Boomer, Brat didn't do anything! We went to see her in the hospital, she proved us that she didn't do anything. It was Princess Morebucks!" I yelled in-between.

His attention turned to me. "Say what?"

I took a deep breath. "She didn't do it Boomer. She really loves you." I told him. I can tell from his facial expression, that he really wanted to believe us.

"Are..are you serious?" he startled. I just looked to somewhere, just not into his face and nodded. "That was it Boomer. We really wanted to help you. And I felt bad for Brat, she really cried. It would do good for her if you'd visit her." I told him and got up.

"Wait!" he yelled. I looked at him with sparkly eyes. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Thank you Bubbles." he said and pulled me in a hug, which I gladly accepted.

"I need to see her now." and with that he let go off me. Now I got sad again and nodded. "Boomer, you should have a look at her phone when you see her." I told him. "Come on Stella, our job here is done. Let's go."

"Alright Bubs" She said and held my arm tightly and pulled me out of the mansion. I stopped and looked back with sad eyes. Stella noticed it of course. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

I just shrugged. Of course I knew why I'm upset, but I don't want Stella to worry. "I guess it's nothing Stella. Let's go home." I said and bit my lip.

Stella didn't buy it, I saw it on her face. She picked up her phone and I bet she's calling Nick to pick us up. Oh well, everything's better than walking home.

(A/N Let's skip this part, I'm too lazy to write down how they went home and if Stella and Nick flirted or not. By the way, I'll write a bio about Nicolai at the end. I hope you two like my new OC's!)

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

I ran to my car and started the engine. If Bubbles and Stella are right, then I have to apologize to Brat. I'm such an idiot. I need to visit her as soon as possible.

I drove my car to the hospital and parked. Right after I got out off my car, I got a text from my butler, saying "Miss Plutonium's room is in the second floor in room 340." Heck he knows everything, that stalker.

I rushed into the huge building and went looking for Brat's room and quickly found it. After a soft knock with my two finger-knuckles on the door, I have heard a feminine voice saying "Come in."

I opened the door and saw my pretty girl laying in the hospital bed. I can't bear to see her in this condition. She's bruised up, she has cuts all over her face and arms. Some tears came into my eyes. "Brat," I started "who did this to you?"

Brat looked at me like she was dreaming. "Boomer?!" She yelled that question in surprise and tried to get up from her bed. I rushed over to her and stopped her from getting up and held her tiny hands in mine.

"Brat, I came here to ask, if Bubbles was right about Princess?" I said in a weak tone. She only looked into my eyes, then our hands, my eyes again and intertwines her fingers with mine.

"Yes Boom. If you want proof, then look in m-" I cut her off with kissing her softly on the lips, so she won't talk much. I felt her kissing me back and soon we had to stop to breathe.

"Brat, you don't need to prove it. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in first place. I was so horrible. How can I make up for everything?" I asked her. Oh god, I swear I'll cry here soon.

The pretty blonde girl in front of me didn't say anything. She only wrapped her arms carefully around me. "I just wanted you to know the truth Boom. Nothing more, but I really missed you." She told me.

"Damn, I missed you too." I wrapped my arms around her, like she did with me. "And I swear baby, I will find this person who did this to you. I'll find her and hurt her so badly. I promise you."

She apparently loved my words, she started crying. I rubbed my hands on her arms to make her stop crying. "Sweetheart, don't cry." She just nodded and laid her head in my chest. "Boomer? What are we now?"

"Whatever you want us to be baby." I told her and rested my chin on Brat's head.

* * *

_So this is the end of Chapter 5! I'm still sorry for posting late. I hope you guys can forgive me3 and here's the biography of Nick ;D_

**Name: Nicolai "Nick" Price**

**Age: 20-22 so let's say 21?**

**Hair color: Brown, shaggy**

**Eye color: deep green**

**Body structure: nicely built body**

_Want more information about anything, just review3 _

_Much love, Cimbom.|_


End file.
